First Contact (CCG)
The First Contact (CCG) was a major expansion set of the ST:CCG. This introduced a new affiliation, the Borg, enhanced personal battling, and innovated the game with the first Objective and Time Location cards. Finally, a new deck size (the 30/30 rule) was first seen with this set. Artifacts * Antique Machine Gun R'' * Magic Carpet Ride OCD ''R * Zefram Cochrane's Telescope R'' Dilemmas * Balancing Act ''U * Blended U'' * Borg Servo ''U * Dead End U'' * Don't Call Me Ahab ''U * Lack of Preparation C'' * Maglock ''C * My First Raygun R'' * Ooby Dooby ''R * Primitive Culture R'' * Scout Encounter ''R * Shot in the Back C'' * Strict Dress Code ''R * Theta-Radiation Poisoning R'' * Undetected Beam-In ''R Doorways * Lauch Portal U'' * Ready Room Door ''U * Temporal Vortex U'' * Transwarp Network Gateway ''C Equipment * Assimilation Table U'' * Starfleet Type III Phaser Rifle ''U * Tommygun U'' Events * Abandon Mission ''R * Activate Subcommands C'' * Disengage Safety Protocols ''U * Intermix Ratio U'' * Mirror Image ''U * Mission Debriefing U'' * Ocular Implants ''R * Regenerate R'' * Retask ''R * The Line Must Be Drawn Here C'' * Wall of Ships ''R Facility * Borg Outpost C'' Interrupts * A Change of Plans ''C * Adapt: Modulate Shields U'' * Adapt: Negate Obstruction ''C * Alas, Poor Queen R'' * Android Headlock ''R * Assimilate This! R'' * Assimilation Tubules ''U * Awaken C'' * Borg Kiss ''R * Borg Neuroprocessor R'' * Deactivation ''C * Fractal Encryption Code U'' * He Will Make an Excellent Drone ''U * I'm a Doctor, Not a Doorstep U'' * Mercy Kill ''U * Remodulation U'' * Scorched Hand ''U * Sense the Borg U'' * Shipwreck ''R * Temporal Wake R'' * Three-Dimensional Thinking ''R * Weak Spot R'' Missions * Espionage Mission ''R * Patrol Neutral Zone C'' * Planet ''C Objective * Assign Mission Specialists C'' * Assimilate Counterpart ''U * Assimilate Homeworld R'' * Assimilate Planet ''C * Assimilate Starship U'' * Build Interplexing Beacon ''R * Eliminate Starship U'' * Establish Gateway ''C * Prepare Assault Teams U'' * Salvage Starship ''R * Stop First Contact R'' * Visit Cochrane Memorial ''R Personnel Borg * Borg Queen R'' * Eight of Nineteen ''C * Eighteen of Nineteen C'' * Eleven of Nineteen ''C * Fifteen of Seventeen C'' * Five of Eleven ''C * Four of Eleven C'' * Nine of Eleven ''C * Nine of Seventeen C'' * One of Eleven ''C * Six of Eleven C'' * Six of Seventeen ''C * Sixteen of Nineteen C'' * Ten of Nineteen ''C * Thirteen of Nineteen C'' * Three of Nineteen ''C * Two of Eleven C'' * Two of Nineteen ''C * Two of Seventeen C'' Federation * Admiral Hayes ''R * Alyssa Ogawa R'' * Beverly Crusher ''R * Data R'' * Deanna Troi ''R * Dr. Royse C'' * E.M.H. Program ''U * Geordi LaForge R'' * Hawk ''U * Inge Eiger C'' * Jean-Luc Picard ''R * Joseph Travis C'' * Lightner ''U * Lisa Azar U'' * Obarakeh ''C * Paul Porter R'' * Reginald Barclay ''R * Richard Wilkins C'' * Thomas McClure ''U * Worf R'' Non-Aligned * Kathleen Tonell ''U * Lily Sloane R'' * Sevek ''U * Solkar R'' * T'Shonra ''U * Zefram Cochrane R'' Ships Borg * Borg Cube ''C * Borg Scout Vessel C'' * Borg Sphere ''C * Queen's Borg Cube R'' Federation * ''U * R'' * Phoenix ''R Non-Aligned * Vulcan Lander Time Location * Montana Missile Complex R Category:CCG sets